PuddleJ
by Volazurys
Summary: Puddle-J, la meilleure Auto-Jumper de toute la galaxie de Pégase! Soyez coatchés par des moniteurs de choc, et devenez un pro du Jumper!  Bon, c'est pas gagné pour tout le monde... OS, humour.
1. Le cas Faral, with Sheppard

_**Note de l'auteur : Bon. Voilà, euh, comment dire... Voilà une fic sur Stargate Atlantis, plus précisément la suite d'un OS, qui est « Le code de la route pégasien ». Là, ça touchera les leçons de conduite à bord... d'un Jumper! Ahem... Ça va m'aider à me défouler. En ce moment je suis en plein dedans, et ça craiiiiint aaaarg -_-. **_

_**Là, y aura plusieurs OS, je ne sais pas combien. On verra bien ;)**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de la MGM et de la série ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux.**  
**_

* * *

Puddle-J, la meilleure Auto-Jumper de toute la galaxie!

* * *

1: Le cas Faral, with Sheppard

À la fois excité et angoissé, Faral se tortillait les mains dans la salle des Jumpers. Pour un peu, il sautillerait sur place pour passer le temps. Bientôt, il irait déchirer les étoiles et les cieux à bord du plus grand jumper qu'il soit ! Il serait un as de la conduite, aussi habile qu'un pilote de chasse de l'armée de l'air. Et puis, aux jeux vidéos, il se distinguait toujours par une virtuosité hors pair !

Un immense sourire vint effleurer les lèvres du lieutenant, plongé dans ses rêves de gloire et de course. Il n'entendit pas des pas se rapprocher de lui, et c'est à peine s'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule tressautante. Il bondit lorsqu'une voix s'adressa à lui :

- Hum... Lieutenant Faral ?

- Euh... Oui, oui c'est moi.

- Eh bien, on peut dire que vous êtes enthousiaste !

- Oui, vous ne pouvez pas savoir, colonel Sheppard !

Ils se serrèrent la main. L'homme aux cheveux dépareillés pouvait s'apercevoir de la jovialité de ce grand blond au corps sec, en face de lui. Il se retourna et lui fit signe de le suivre.

- Nous allons commencer notre première leçon, qui durera deux bonnes heures. La première sera consacrée au fonctionnement du vaisseau et à la technique, et pendant la seconde heure, nous ferons une petite balade.

- Je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser ! répliqua le lieutenant.

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire.

X

XXX

X

- Bon, très bien. Avez-vous toutes les connaissances requises à propos du gène lantien ?

- Oui.

- Et vous savez l'utiliser ?

- Avec toute la technologie de la Cité, obligé ! On ne peut rien faire sans ce gène.

- Exact. Mettez-moi en route le Jumper.

- Q... Quoi ?

Le lieutenant sembla mal à l'aise, d'un seul coup. Sheppard lui jeta un regard en coin et répéta sa requête :

- Mettez en route le Jumper. Cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile, il vous faut simplement le gène.

L'homme avala sa salive, puis se décida à faire quelque chose. Il réfléchit quelques instants, en se disant que pour ouvrir les portes de la Cité par exemple, il avait juste à passer sa main devant le capteur. Il finit par la poser sur le tableau de commande. Il bondit lorsque les systèmes se mirent en route, tandis que le colonel faisait la moue.

_Un nerveux... Eh bien, je ne suis pas sorti de l'auberge._

- Bien. Maintenant, essayez de faire décoller le Jumper de quelques centimètres.

L'homme blond appliqua la même méthode que précédemment. Seulement, le Puddle Jumper resta sagement collé au sol et ne vibra même pas d'un iota. John Sheppard esquissa un sourire et le laissa se débrouiller seul un moment. À vrai dire, cette situation l'amusait, enfin pour l'instant... Cela ne serait peut-être pas le cas lors de leçons ultérieures.

Le lieutenant ne comprenait pas. Il avait le panneau de commande devant lui et il avait posé la main dessus, tout en ordonnant mentalement au vaisseau de décoller. Qu'est-ce qui clochait ? La voix de son supérieur finit par le tirer de son embarras :

- Il faudrait peut-être que vous déplaciez votre main, de manière à donner une direction au vaisseau...

- Oh, mais oui ! Suis-je bête !

Il s'exécuta alors, en laissant ses doigts dériver vers le bas. Sous le regard un peu effrayé de Sheppard.

Un bruit de raclement se fit entendre. Le lieutenant releva la tête. Sheppard se contenta de dire :

- Nous ne pourrons pas descendre plus bas désormais... Encore heureux que vous ne l'ayez pas fait brusquement, vous auriez endommagé le moteur inertiel.

En effet, au lieu de faire monter le Jumper à la verticale, il lui avait fait racler le sol. Le jeune homme rit un peu. Finalement, ça ne serait peut-être pas aussi simple que dans ses rêves !

X

XXX

X

_Quelques leçons plus tard..._

- Pouvez-vous me dire où se situent les drones ?

- Sous le Jumper, non ?

- Euh... Pas tout à fait.

- Ils ne peuvent pas se placer ailleurs !

Sheppard soupira doucement, puis lui dressa une explication brève :

- Les nacelles d'un Puddle Jumper ne servent pas qu'à lui permettre de se déplacer et à se propulser à une certaine vitesse. Ils abritent aussi des drones, de chaque côté.

- Et pourquoi sont-ils là ?

- Eh bien, je suppose que c'est pour une question technique et stratégique. Malheureusement, je ne le sais pas, je ne suis pas le Lantien concepteur du vaisseau.

- Dé-désolé, balbutia le lieutenant.

- Il n'y a pas de mal. Bon, sortez-moi ce Jumper du hangar. Nous allons faire un tour dans l'espace.

- Euh...

Sheppard fronça les sourcils. Il vit des perles de sueur couler sur les tempes de son subalterne.

- Voyons, nous n'allons pas nous cantonner à l'atmosphère de cette planète. Un Jumper sert avant tout pour aller dans l'espace.

- Oui, bien sûr...

En soupirant, il mit en route le vaisseau, en faisant attention aux mouvements de sa main. Il avait tendance à se tromper souvent de direction. Il réussit à merveille à se diriger vers le haut... jusqu'à ce qu'un « boum » fasse vibrer la coque. Le lieutenant se figea.

Que se passait-il ? Une attaque ? Un problème ?

- Sheppard...

Celui-ci ne dit rien. Ce qui inquiéta encore plus le pauvre homme, qui se mettait à paniquer. Il s'écria :

- Euh... Il y a un problème ?

Le colonel baissa la tête, expira un bruyant soupir, tout en se passant la main sur le front. Il finit par lui répondre :

- Oui... On ne pourra pas partir d'ici.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Tout simplement... parce que vous n'avez pas demandé à ouvrir le passage du hangar. Nous n'avons fait que le heurter. Et encore heureux, nous étions à une vitesse très basse.

Le rouge monta aux joues du blond.

X

XXX

X

_Quelques leçons plus tard..._

Sheppard laissa ses muscles se crisper de leur propre chef, avant que sa voix n'éclate :

- Bon sang, esquivez, esquivez !

- Oui, oui ! Je fais ce que je peux !

À ce moment-là, le Jumper se mit à zigzaguer bizarrement dans le noir intersidéral, tandis qu'un petit morceau de roche se précipitait vers eux. Sheppard s'exclama d'une voix tendue :

- Euh... Vous êtes en état d'ivresse, lieutenant Faral?

- N- non, je n'ai rien pris d'illicite non plus !

- Alors arrêtez de voler comme un drogué ou un ivrogne, maîtrisez votre véhicule !

Il s'en fallut d'un cheveu pour que la petite météorite vienne rayer un des flancs du vaisseau. Les deux hommes soupirèrent de concert, et l'un d'eux voyait ses rêves devenir de plus en plus ridicules face à la situation présente.

X

XXX

X

_Quelques leçons plus tard..._

- Lieutenant Faral...

- Oui ? lui répondit l'autre, avec un sourire forcé.

- Est-ce que vous êtes sûr de vous ?

- Eh bien... Oui.

John Sheppard se força à rester calme, même si des tics nerveux déformaient ses traits. Il en aurait presque fait un ulcère !

- Dites-moi... que faisons-nous?

Tout en laissant ses mains et son cerveau guider le vaisseau, Faral marmonna :

- Nous fuyons une armada de darts.

- Très bien. Et où allons-nous ?

- Vers la Porte des Étoiles la plus proche, bien sûr !

- ...

- Quoi ?

L'anneau salvateur se trouvait à quelques kilomètres d'eux. Sheppard se força à ne rien faire. Son élève devait apprendre à évaluer le danger et à bien prendre en compte tous les paramètres. Il poussa quand même le vice de demander :

- Vous n'avez rien oublié, vous êtes sûr ?

- Non, non !

Plus que quelques mètres. À ce moment-là, le lieutenant poussa à fond le Puddle Jumper. La propulsion fut au maximum de ses capacités. Il fit se rétracter les nacelles. Le Jumper passa à travers la Porte... qui n'avait pas été activée.

Complètement dépité, le pauvre homme se rendit compte de son oubli et fixa le DHD entre eux deux. Derrière eux, les darts les suivaient toujours... et commençaient à leur tirer dessus.

Sheppard se racla la gorge et lui dit :

- Bon... Et maintenant ?

Paniqué, l'homme dut laisser son moniteur manœuvrer et les ramener saints et saufs sur Atlantis, après maintes pirouettes et ruses.

X

XXX

X

_Cet homme obtint tout de même son permis de Puddle Jumper après de nombreuses autres maladresses. Comme quoi, rien n'est impossible. Il suffit d'avoir de la volonté, et un bon mono à ses côtés !_

_Sheppard attrapa quelques cheveux blancs après cette expérience, mais cela ne gâcha en rien son charme et ses sourires ravageurs._


	2. Le cas Mckay, with Ficahon and Drye

_**Note de l'auteur : Rhooo! Vous allez me dire que je suis cruelle quand même. Pas du tout, juste un peu sadique^^!**_

_**Merci à M-640, à qui je présente mes excuses pour les crampes abdominales causées par le premier OS^^.**_

_**Merci aussi à Sheppard 26. On en fait toujours une bonne au permis, tu sais! Bonne chance pour ton code!**_

_**Merci de même à Tara Baxter Cullen, qui se souvient de l'OS sur le code de la route pégasien, et qui j'espère se régalera avec les autres OS^^.**_

_**Enfin, merci à ticoeur, qui là je pense va détester Mckay Xd!**_

* * *

___Aucun personnage de la MGM et de la série ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux. Pas même mes pauvres cobayes!_**  
**

* * *

2: Le cas Mckay, with Ficahon and Drye

Ils étaient deux à l'attendre, juste devant un Jumper en réparation. L'une semblait plus inquiète qu'autre chose. Quant à l'autre, de la déception franche marquait ses traits un peu flasques. Pourquoi devaient-ils faire leurs leçons dans un Jumper qui n'était même pas en état de voler ?

Des pas les avertirent que leur moniteur arrivait, avec un croissant à la main, certainement. Les yeux bleus de la jeune fille pétillèrent. Elle allait enfin rencontrer le grand Rodney McKay ! En tant que moniteur, en plus ! L'autre élève ne semblait pas partager le même enthousiasme. Une voix forte s'éleva de part et d'autre du hangar :

- Major Drye, Caporal Ficahon, me voici.

- Bonjour docteur, répondit la susnommée en seconde, avec un sourire timide.

Il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, tout en lui serrant la main. Il fit de même avec Drye, qui s'empressa de lui demander :

- Excusez-moi, mais...

- Oui ?

- Eh bien, c'est... ce Jumper que nous allons conduire ?

- Évidemment !

Ficahon fit la grimace, et balbutia :

- Eh bien, euh, il semblerait qu'il...

- Oh, j'ai oublié de vous dire : je vais vous apprendre à réparer un Jumper, ou du moins à le rafistoler en cas de panne.

- Parce que ça peut a...

- Bien sûr que oui ! Il suffit de n'importe quoi, vous savez !

Rodney tapa deux fois dans les mains, et renchérit :

- Bon, commençons. Ne perdons pas de temps !

Ils se regardèrent, déconcertés. Finalement, ces leçons de conduite se révèleraient très... particulières.

X

XXX

X

Circonspecte, la jeune femme examina la tablette de verre qu'elle tenait dans la main. Enfin, l'espèce de machin translucide qui – il semblerait – allait leur permettre de mettre le vaisseau en marche. Elle se dit que cela fonctionnait comme des cristaux.

Son compagnon fixait le module en face de lui, là où se trouvaient d'autres plaquettes de verre, rangées dans un certain ordre. Il y en avait quatre à leurs pieds, dont un dans les mains de Ficahon.

- Bon ! Ce que vous voyez devant vous est le système nerveux du vaisseau, appelez ça comme ça. Selon la position des tablettes, qu'est-ce qu'on est capable de faire ?

- De le faire voler, répondit Drye, d'un ton peu inspiré.

- Oui, mais encore ?

- Euh... faire des dérivations d'énergie. Enfin, rediriger l'énergie d'un composant à un autre...

- Voilà ! Oui, entre autres, mais je ne vous explique pas les autres détails, cela serait trop compliqué pour vous.

- Pourtant, vous nous aviez dit que vous nous formiez pour..., commença Ficahon.

- Vous former oui, mais je vous passe les explications scientifiques, vos pauvres cerveaux ne seraient pas capables de l'ingérer, croyez-moi.

Drye poussa un soupir, l'air de dire « encore un vantard ». Mckay se frotta les mains, puis leur déclara :

- Eh bien, au travail maintenant !

Drye se saisit d'une tablette posée par terre et commença à triturer le module, où quelques fils pendaient lamentablement. Il avait à peine effleuré l'un d'eux que soudainement, il se sentit poussé en arrière. Ahuri, il entendit Mckay gueuler :

- Incapable ! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on fait ! Oh regardez-moi, je vais le faire, comme ça vous saurez !

Le major se retint de foutre un coup de poing dans la figure du brillant scientifique. Ce n'était que la première leçon, hélas...

X

XXX

X

_Quelques leçons plus tard..._

Agacé par la tournure des événements, Drye frotta son crâne rasé d'une main nerveuse. Sa collègue n'en menait pas large : ils se trouvaient juste au-dessus de la Cité, mais n'arrivaient pas à faire avancer l'engin ! Pourtant, ils faisaient exactement ce qu'ordonnait Mckay ! Enfin, ce qu'ils comprenaient de ses hurlements hystériques :

- Non ! J'ai dit : en bas, en bas ! Oh, mais vous comprenez quand je parle !

- Docteur, il semblerait que ça ne vient pas de n...

- Silence ! C'est moi qui sais mieux que vous, non ? C'est vous qui ne savez pas le piloter, un point c'est tout !

- Vous me déstabilisez, s'écria la jeune femme, presque au bord des larmes.

- Le Jumper a un problème, docteur...

- Je le saurais, si c'était le cas ! hurla de nouveau le scientifique.

Sans que la jeune femme ne touche à quoi que ce soit, l'engin se mit à faire un bruit bizarre. Ses yeux océan dérivèrent jusqu'à ceux de Mckay, qui pâlit comme Ariel liquide :

- Oh non, oh non... Ce n'est pas bon, mais pas bon du tout !

Il se précipita à l'arrière du cockpit sous l'air victorieux de Drye et chiffonné de Ficahon.

X

XXX

X

_Quelques leçons plus tard..._

- Vous êtes idiote, ou quoi ? J'ai dit tournez à gauche ! À gaaaaaaauche !

- Mais monsieur, je fais ce qu...

- JE NE VEUX PAS LE SAVOIR !

La jeune femme pleura, mais elle refusa de lui obéir, tétanisée par la peur. Grand bien lui en prit. Un astéroïde, situé dans l'angle mort, faillit les percuter de plein fouet. Mckay s'aperçut de la chose trop tard.

Drye copilotait sa collègue, qui serrait les lèvres de dépit. Ce n'était pas si folichon que ça, de conduire avec Mkcay comme moniteur ! Ce dernier lâcha tout de même :

- Finalement, votre nullité nous aura permis d'éviter la catastrophe...

X

XXX

X

_Quelques leçons plus tard..._

Drye verrouilla la cible et laissa son esprit tirer sur le dart, juste en face d'eux. Mckay se trouvait derrière eux, et s'égosillait :

- Attention, derrière vous, demi-tour !

Ficahon suivit son instinct. Depuis le temps, elle n'écoutait plus du tout ce scientifique qui au final, lui tapait sur les nerfs. Elle fit un salto arrière au Jumper et revint en force afin que Drye puisse de nouveau tirer.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Je vous ai dit de...

- Oh, la ferme ! Laissez-nous gérer !

Ce ne fut pas le fait qu'on finisse par lui crier dessus qui surprit le plus notre génie égocentrique, mais le fait que ce soit la jeune femme qui le fasse, alors qu'il y a quelques leçons encore, elle était au bord des larmes !

Bouche bée, il ne put que grommeler dans son coin, tandis que le caporal et le major alliaient leurs stratégies afin de se sortir de là.

X

XXX

X

_Ils obtinrent avec succès leur permis de Jumper. Cependant, il est de bon ton de préciser qu'ils demandèrent à Sheppard d'assurer les dernières leçons après cette mésaventure._

_Quant à Mckay, le jour de la remise du papier bleu – pour le différencier du permis voiture – il eut droit à un magnifique gâteau à la crème fait « maison »... sauf qu'un peu de citron avait été glissé par inadvertance dans une part..._

_Heureusement, il n'y en avait pas suffisamment pour le tuer. Tout juste pour l'incommoder quelques jours._


	3. Introduction à de nouvelles leçons

_**Note de l'auteur : Un mini-OS, un peu moins « humoristique » que le précédent, mais il introduit l'OS suivant, à savoir le comportement de Teyla et d'un élève à bord d'un vaisseau-ruche... Ahem, si l'équipe Sga4 réussit la mission, évidemment.**_

_****__**Merci à Ticoeur, Sheppard 26 et à TessaHaley pour leurs reviews**_.  


* * *

___Aucun personnage de la MGM et de la série ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux. Pas même mes pauvres cobayes!_**  
**

* * *

3: Introduction à de nouvelles leçons

Ne voilà-t-il pas que la formation s'étend désormais au pilotage de vaisseaux ennemis ! Ça, personne n'aurait pu le prévoir... Déjà, apprendre à faire voler un Jumper, c'était pas de la tarte !

Il est de notoriété que Teyla est la meilleure monitrice pour ce qui concerne les vaisseaux-ruches. Bon, vous me direz c'est normal, c'est la seule ! Cependant, Atlantis n'en avait pas sous la main. Celui de Todd était considéré comme irréparable, alors n'en parlons pas. En plus, il avait fini par couler au fond de l'océan...

Malgré tout, une équipe d'exploration a été chargée d'essayer d'en rapporter un exprès, parce que, crénom de nom, il fallait absolument percer les secrets de l'ennemi, et ça commençait par les choses les plus essentielles !

En attendant que l'équipe Sga4 réussisse cet exploit quasiment impossible, eh bien, nous avons réuni les paroles de la jeune Athosienne, afin d'esquisser une première ébauche de préparation à cette conduite plus qu'excitante ! Malheureusement, elle sera réservée à qui aura un gène Wraith actif. Il pourra s'inoculer à ceux qui le désirent, ceci dit.

X

XXX

X

_POV Teyla_

Conduire un vaisseau-ruche ? C'est un exercice mental très contraignant. Vous avez l'impression de devoir fragmenter chaque parcelle de votre esprit afin d'avoir la mainmise sur toutes les commandes du vaisseau. D'ailleurs, pour ne rien vous cacher, je n'ai pas réussi à décrypter toutes les fonctionnalités. Je ne maîtrise que l'armement et la navigation principale. Au niveau de la communication, cela laisse à désirer.

Je ne suis pas à proprement parler une monitrice, étant donné que je n'ai eu, en tout et pour tout, que trois ou quatre leçons de vol. La dernière s'est soldé par un crash au fond de l'océan si je me souviens bien, lorsque Todd était malade...

Les sensations éprouvées ? Imaginez que vous soyez obligé de devoir tenir tous les fils d'une immense structure lourde, compliquée et instable. Physiquement, c'est éprouvant, et le moindre mouvement peut tout faire s'écrouler. Dites-vous que pour un vaisseau-ruche et son contrôle mental, c'est la même chose. De plus, il faut savoir raisonner comme votre ennemi, le devenir... J'en ai des frissons rien que d'y penser. Un esprit Wraith est si froid, si sombre, si... différent. J'ai du mal à m'y faire. Il faut avoir un mental bien accroché pour cela.

X

XXX

X

Comment se comporte Teyla à bord d'un Jumper ?

Bon, vous devez le savoir déjà : la jeune Athosienne n'en conduit pas. Elle a pourtant le gène inoculé en elle, mais elle préfère rester en arrière et observer le pilote et son coéquipier.

Souvenez-vous : sur le Dédale, elle avait suivi quelques cours avec Ronon sur la manière de piloter tel ou tel vaisseau. Cependant, Teyla est une jeune femme de la théorie dans ce domaine (sauf pour les vaisseaux-ruches), et ne se risquera à prendre les commandes qu'en cas de situation désespérée.

Par contre, elle est beaucoup plus débrouillarde que Ronon et un peu plus organisée. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'en tant que monitrice, elle n'a jamais eu de problème particulier. Pour les leçons de Jumper, personne ne s'est plaint d'elle. Bon c'est vrai, elle n'était pas seule. Sheppard se trouvait avec elle, mais il n'eut que très peu d'occasions d'intervenir.

Était-ce parce que Teyla tombait sur des élèves doués ? Ou parce qu'elle avait un sens de la pédagogie nettement supérieur à celui du colonel, déjà excellent ? Personne n'a la réponse à ces questions.

Pour patienter, eh bien, nous attendons toujours l'équipe Sga4, qui aurait dû contacter Atlantis il y a cinq heures. Heureusement que les retards sont monnaie courante à travers la cité.


	4. un secret Wraith révélé

_**Note de l'auteur : J'ai bien ri en écrivant cet OS, qui ne vous décevra pas j'espère!**_

_**Merci à ticoeur, sheppard 26 et à leulade pour leurs reviews.**_

_**Leulade: je ne sais plus si je t'ai répondu en review, du coup je le fais ici: je trouve que Teyla n'est pas le seul personnage mal exploité de la série. **_

* * *

___Aucun personnage de la MGM et de la série ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux. Pas même mes pauvres cobayes!_**  
**

* * *

4: Un secret Wraith révélé

Dans l'immensité de l'espace aussi noir qu'un four s'alignait une masse encore plus sombre – eh oui, c'est possible. Un gigantesque vaisseau survolait la belle Lantia, enfin la nouvelle Lantia, bien sûr. C'était un vaisseau-ruche, tout compte fait.

Après quelques bobos et aspirations au second degré de leur force vitale, sga4 a réussi cet impossible exploit. Ils l'ont fait. Malheureusement, deux d'entre eux ont dû être mis en stase dans les caissons lantiens, en attendant que Todd revienne de son voyage sur la planète Iratus. Le Wraith avait eu besoin de faire une petite cure de... Ahem, je ne sais plus le nom. Bref, de venin, pour retrouver sa santé et ses aptitudes.

Pour l'instant, ne voilà-t-il pas que trois élèves terrifiés se trouvaient à bord du vaisseau-ruche mis en orbite stationnaire. Ils devaient réussir à faire pivoter le vaisseau, et à rester aux alentours de la Planète sans se crasher dessus ou rentrer en hyperespace accidentellement.

Teyla soupira un bon coup. Leur apprendre n'allait pas être facile.

X

XXX

X

- Sergent Orsi ?

- Oui, madame ?

- Appelez-moi Teyla.

- Oh, bien sûr.

Un silence se fit. Les deux autres élèves, deux femmes lieutenantes, regardaient la scène avec un grand intérêt. Quant à Sheppard, il devait certainement faire le tour des lieux et expliquer à d'autres élèves volontaires les fonctionnements de base du vaisseau. Du moins, de ce qu'il en savait.

Teyla respira un grand coup, puis laissa échapper :

- Bien. Est-ce que vous avez bien connecté votre cerveau au tableau de bord ?

- Oui mad... Teyla.

- Et qu'avez-vous fait, ensuite ?

- Je lui ai demandé d'avancer.

- Très bien. Levez la tête, maintenant.

Crispé par l'effort, Daniel Orsi le fit laborieusement. Devant eux se trouvaient les schémas en 3D de la planète, aussi bleue et ronde que possible. Il s'extasia de sa beauté, malgré l'écran virtuel. Puis il remarqua que l'ensemble ne semblait pas avancer, par rapport à eux. Il fronça les sourcils. La jeune femme vint se placer à côté de lui, puis lui dit doucement :

- Votre exercice mental n'en est que plus louable, sergent.

L'une des deux élèves éclata de rire, ne pouvant plus se retenir. Les bras ballants devant les consoles, le pauvre homme regarda Teyla d'un air étonné.

- Eh bien, qu'il y a-t-il ?

Teyla se retint à grand-peine de se laisser aller aussi et lui répondit d'une voix un peu étranglée :

- Vous n'avez pas placé vos mains sur la console, cela ne pouvait donc pas marcher. Nous n'avons pas bougé d'un pouce.

X

XXX

X

Elle laissa échapper un soupir de frustration et se retint de tout envoyer valdinguer. Elle ne le pouvait pas, elle, Helena Thompson. Sinon ils allaient finir dans l'atmosphère de Lantia. Or, ce vaisseau pouvait servir !

Tout en cherchant à piloter l'immense vaisseau, la jeune femme avait tenté de faire en même temps une tout autre manipulation, c'est-à-dire commander les portes du vaisseau. C'est ainsi qu'accidentellement, un major fut emprisonné dans un mur nourricier. Le pauvre homme fut plongé de force dans un sommeil extatique.

Une femme lieutenante – sa collègue en fait – s'était retrouvée coincée dans la salle des darts. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'Helena, en plus, dépressurise la pièce ! Teyla la laissait faire, un peu anxieuse. Sheppard se racla la gorge et lâcha d'un ton un peu nerveux :

- Caporal Thompson, je pense que la leçon peut se finir, maintenant.

- Oh non, s'il vous plaît ! répondit la jeune brune, les joues rougies sous l'effort.

- Je sens toute la tension dans votre corps Helena, intervint Teyla. Vous allez vous faire du mal.

- Il ne peut rien m'arriver, voyons ! rugit-elle.

À cet instant, une grande faiblesse s'empara d'elle. Ses membres devinrent de plomb. La jeune Athosienne la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne se blesse en tombant. Ensuite, elle demanda à un lieutenant de prendre le relai et de replacer le vaisseau-ruche en orbite. Sans faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

X

XXX

X

- Oh non, il ne manquait plus que ça !

- Qu'il y a -t-il, John ?

- Les Wraiths sont venus reprendre ce qui leur appartient, répondit le colonel, d'un air sombre.

Teyla soupira, puis se tourna vers le major aux commandes. Le visage tout blanc, il s'efforçait de conduire le vaisseau à une vitesse respectable et pas trop haute. S'ils la dépassaient, alors l'hypernavigation wraith prendrait le relai, et là... ils ne pourraient plus rien faire.

Elle avala sa salive, puis lui dit :

- Major Geigar, veuillez utiliser l'armement de ce vaisseau pour semer nos ennemis et rentrer en direction de Lantia.

Ils se trouvaient à peu près à deux années-lumière de cette dernière. Le pauvre homme déglutit et s'efforça de faire ce qu'on lui demandait.

Dans un premier temps, il y parvint. Il réussit même à abattre deux darts. C'est après que la situation se gâta : il avait ouvert un canal de communication sans le faire exprès et lançait des insultes wraiths à l'autre vaisseau-ruche qui les talonnait. Personne n'était au courant de l'existence de cette fonction, mais lorsqu'ils virent que leur situation devenait désespérée, Teyla congédia le major, qui était confus, et se mit aux commandes.

Étant télépathe au niveau de ses gènes wraiths, la jeune femme comprit le pourquoi, et découvrit cette fonction tout à fait... incroyable.

- Je n'y crois pas...

Jamais elle n'aurait cru que les wraiths avaient intégré cela à leur ordinateur de bord, ni qu'ils s'en servaient lors de leurs joutes ! Un des secrets au niveau des échanges wraiths venait tout simplement d'être découvert...

N'étant pas wraith de nature, lorsque l'autre vaisseau-ruche répondit aux insultes lancées par le major avec des mots aussi fleuris, Teyla éclata de rire. Tant bien que mal, elle réussit à ramener tout le monde sain et sauf, et à détruire l'autre vaisseau-ruche, en utilisant le vocabulaire le plus ordurier possible à partir des consoles, afin de déstabiliser l'ennemi et le pousser à commettre un impair. Ce qu'il fit.

X

XXX

X

_Ils reçurent tous leur permis de conduire un vaisseau-ruche. Tous sans exception._

_Cependant, une condition sine qua non fut posée : celle de ne pas s'amuser à chercher de nouvelles commandes à bord du vaisseau-ruche sans que Teyla soit là, afin que tout quiproquo soit évité et qu'elle soit en mesure d'expliquer aux élèves ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire._


	5. Un wraith moniteur?

_**Note de l'auteur : Et hop là! Bon, par contre, faut que je trouve une idée pour le prochain, là j'en ai pas, j'avoue :(.**_

_****__**Merci à leulade, Alpheratz9 et à ticoeur^^.**_  


* * *

___Aucun personnage de la MGM et de la série ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux. Pas même mes pauvres cobayes!_**  
**

* * *

5: Un wraith moniteur?

Anne-Lise avala sa salive. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de l'avoir pour moniteur. Bon, d'accord, elle allait piloter un dart, et elle ne risquait rien tant qu'elle serait à l'intérieur. Néanmoins, son moniteur avait d'autres moyens de lui faire subir son courroux si elle faisait des erreurs !

En tant que major, elle aurait cru avoir plus de cran que cela, mais Anne-Lise Teaser devait se l'avouer : elle avait la trouille. De plus, elle était la seule élève ayant accepté ses cours, qui devaient se passer sans le colonel Sheppard, ni Teyla ! Du moins, pas de près...

Elle aurait même accepté que Mckay soit son moniteur... mais non. Au vu de ses aptitudes élevées après l'injection du gène wraith en elle, et vu que Teyla devait se reposer un peu, eh bien, il n'y avait plus qu'une seule personne qui pouvait assumer les cours. Une personne... pas humaine.

Alors que le dart refermait sa masse métallique et son dôme au-dessus du siège du pilote, elle vit l'expression de Todd. Son faciès se faisait un peu carnassier.

Les cours se feraient par « télépathie » wraith, capacité qu'elle avait développée parmi tant d'autres. Anne-Lise aurait voulu hurler, mais elle ne le fit pas.

X

XXX

X

Jusqu'à présent, tout s'était bien passé. Anne-Lise avait réussi à faire tout ce qu'il lui demandait. Il ne lui restait plus que deux leçons. Malgré tout, son appréhension ne descendait pas. Au contraire, si jamais elle échouait, elle savait que le Wraith lui ferait payer d'avoir usé de son temps précieux pour des « choses totalement inutiles pour les humains ».

Piloter un dart, et puis quoi encore ! C'était limite s'il disait qu'il aurait dû refuser ! La seule chose qui l'en avait empêché – et ça, elle ne l'avait su que bien après –, c'était son « amitié » pour Sheppard. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler leur lien ainsi. Todd devait être reconnaissant envers Atlantis que Teyla ait risqué sa vie pour faire semblant d'être une reine Wraith, et il savait qu'il aurait de nouveau à réitérer sa demande. Alors autant accepter toute requête de la Cité, même les plus farfelues.

Les réflexions de la jeune femme furent interrompues par la voix grave du Wraith, qui s'exprima derrière elle :

- Vous n'êtes toujours pas installée ?

Ce qu'elle pouvait être bête ! Ils avaient déjà dix minutes de retard à cause de sa rêvasserie ! Anne-Lise déglutit, puis lui répondit d'une voix forcée :

- Euh, pardon. J'y vais.

Il se contenta de la regarder d'un air inquisiteur, alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui pour se diriger vers le dart. Elle entortilla une mèche noire autour de son doigt pour se donner une contenance.

X

XXX

X

Alors qu'Anne-Lise déportait son corps hors du dart, elle sentit deux mains puissantes la secouer de l'avant vers l'arrière. Elle s'entendit claquer des dents et crier :

- Eeeh !

Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de son agresseur, c'est avec surprise qu'elle reconnut Todd. Ses yeux félins exprimaient une colère sans borne. Anne-Lise geignit de peur. Qu'avait-elle donc bien pu faire pour le mettre dans cet état ? Bon, d'accord, elle avait peut-être un peu trop abusé sur les pirouettes géométriques pour cette leçon de vol. Ou alors, c'est parce qu'elle avait fait mine de vouloir aller dans l'océan...

Elle eut sa réponse tout de suite, tandis que des gardes attrapaient le Wraith pour l'éloigner d'elle. Sa voix furibonde porta jusqu'à elle, pendant qu'ils le traînaient au loin :

- Vous avez osé faire cela !

Interloquée, la jeune femme courut à la suite des deux gardes, qu'elle pria d'arrêter. Après maintes supplications, elle réussit à les rassurer et à les dissuader d'emmener Todd en cellule. Avec le peu de courage qu'il lui restait, Anne-Lise croisa les bras et s'écria :

- Je... Je n'ai rien fait, je vous le jure !

- Ah oui ? Comment se fait-il que dans le dart que vous pilotiez hier, vous ayez capturé un des membres de mon vaisseau ?

Alors, là c'était un comble ! Elle balbutia :

- Mais... je ne savais même pas que votre vaisseau était dans les parages !

Todd fronça les sourcils. Se serait-il trompé ? Pourtant, c'était la seule élève qu'il avait, alors cela ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un d'autre. Sauf qu'un détail clochait... mais lequel ? Il serra les poings. La jeune femme couina d'angoisse. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, en même temps que ceux du Wraith. Elle lâcha d'un ton désespéré :

- Mais... pour capturer quelqu'un, il faut activer le téléporteur...

Elle laissa s'échapper deux secondes avant de hurler comme une gamine :

- MAIS JE NE SAIS PAS COMMENT ON FAIT !

S'il l'avait pu, Todd se serait frappé le front du plat de la main. C'était évident ! Elle n'avait fait que piloter le dart. Ils n'avaient pas encore appris les commandes complexes à l'intérieur !

Mais alors... qui avait donc pu faire ça ?

Au même moment, il reçut une pensée mentale de son vaisseau, resté en orbite du fait des conditions d'Atlantis. Ce qui l'apprit le laissa béat... de colère, mais aussi de consternation.

Il congédia Anne-Lise d'un geste. Elle ne demanda pas son reste. Elle avait compris qu'elle venait d'être innocentée... Par contre, cela ne serait pas le cas d'un technicien wraith, qui hier soir s'était amusé à trafiquer le dart pour le tester en douce sur un de ses collègues... Todd ne put s'empêcher de penser tout haut :

_Il n'y a pas que les humains qui soient des « cas sociaux »..._

X

XXX

X

- Euh... Pourquoi sommes-nous à bord de votre vaisseau ruche ?

- Je veux vous faire visiter la salle des darts.

- Ah.

Depuis l'incident, Anne-Lise se tenait à distance respectable du Wraith. D'ailleurs, elle avait une excuse, Teyla se trouvait avec elle. La jeune femme respira un grand coup, tandis que l'Athosienne la rassurait du regard. Il ne leur arriverait rien.

Lorsqu'ils débouchèrent vers l'immense hangar. Dans la complexité de passerelles enchevêtrées à l'infini comme les mailles d'une toile reposaient les darts, Anne-Lise en eut le souffle coupé. Autant l'intérieur du vaisseau-ruche lui avait paru lugubre, autant là... elle trouvait cela magnifique.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se faire davantage de réflexions. Todd l'attendait près d'un dart préparé, l'air imperturbable. La jeune femme s'installa, tandis que Teyla se dirigeait vers Todd. Ils ne se parlèrent pas, mais Anne-Lise pouvait s'apercevoir que l'Athosienne croisait les bras et que Todd se tournait à l'opposé. Elle soupira et déplaça la paume sur le tableau de bord. Elle vit alors une main griffue se poser à côté. Elle sursauta. Todd lui dit simplement, tout en lui montrant :

- Ici, c'est pour téléporter. Et là, pour tirer sur une cible.

- Merci.

- Faites-en bon usage.

Il s'éloigna. Le cœur battant, Anne-Lise laissa le dart l'engloutir. Elle ne saisissait pas sa remarque. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle s'éleva, et que d'autres darts la rejoignirent, que la jeune femme comprit avec toute sa lucidité possible ce que le Wraith lui avait réservé.

Elle en eut la confirmation une fois dehors, dans l'immensité de l'espace, alors qu'ils se plaçaient tous de manière stratégique. Ils allaient devoir affronter une autre faction ! Or, elle n'était pas préparée à ça !

X

XXX

X

_Anne-Lise ne s'en sortit pas trop mal, bien qu'elle ait failli tirer sur ses alliés à plusieurs reprises et que le téléporteur lui ait joué quelques tours. Elle fut le premier membre d'Atlantis à être qualifiée pour piloter un dart. On lui proposa même le poste de monitrice._

_Elle hésitait encore, étant donné que si elle acceptait... elle allait devoir rencontrer Todd de nouveau. Tant pis ! Elle exigerait que Sheppard ou Teyla soient avec elle !_


	6. un secret Wraith révélé 2

_**Note de l'auteur : C'est très court... mais c'est édifiant^^! Du moins, je l'espère.**_

_**Merci à Leulade et à sheppard 26 pour les reviews.**_

* * *

___Aucun personnage de la MGM et de la série ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux. Pas même mes pauvres cobayes!_**  
**

* * *

6: un secret Wraith révélé 2

Rodney Mckay possédait une curiosité qui n'est plus à dépeindre ni à détailler. Il s'accapara toute une journée de vacances afin de mettre en route et traduire le fameux logiciel que les Wraiths employaient afin d'envoyer des insultes à son rival.

Sheppard n'avait pu s'empêcher de « l'assister », dévoré par l'envie de savoir; Teyla, avec ses rudiments de Wraith, avait su apporter timidement son aide. Quant à Ronon, eh bien... Il avait déclaré sans détour que ça l'intéressait. Du Ronon tout craché, quoi.

La nuit s'était déjà bien appesantie lorsque nos quatre compagnons s'installèrent devant l'ordinateur de Mckay pour pouvoir entendre ces mots fleuris que ces aliens aimaient tant employer, tout comme les humains. Il faut savoir que le scientifique, pour le fun, y avait ajouté une fonction vocale. Ils avaient juste à écouter. Tout d'abord en langage Wraith, puis la version traduite.

Meredith... euh, Rodney appuya enfin sur la touche entrée, ne pouvant plus faire durer le suspense plus longtemps. Et voici un des secrets de la langue raffinée des wraiths révélé, dans toute sa quintessence (cependant, pour des soucis de transcription, nous nous contenterons de la version traduite) :

- Bandes de drones attardés !

- Puanteur de vieil Iratus sodomisé par une larve !

John écarquilla les yeux, et regarda Ronon, qui partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Rodney commenta :

- Eh bien, ils ont de l'imagination !

Ils se turent de nouveau, et se remirent à écouter :

- Regardez-vous vieille peau dégénérée ! On dirait une catin bouffée par un drone !

- Vos tirs sont comme des flatulences sidérales, et ça sent l'humain crevé.

- Hou ! Hou ! Hou ! C'est quoi cette carcasse ambulante ? Votre vaisseau-ruche s'est fait baiser par un Wraith en manque ?

- Nique ta Reine !

- Votre gardienne se la coule douce chez les humains ?

- Dites, ce sont vos adorateurs qui pilotent vos darts ?

- Dégagez, la viande avariée contamine nos réserves de nourriture !

- Ô Reine, l'orgie n'est pas conseillée à votre âge.

- Commandant, retirez votre fente des commandes, ça laisse des traces.

- Ce parasite Iratus vous a refait le portrait, ô Reine ? Vous ressemblez à une humaine.

- Ça vous fait quoi de sniffer l'Hoffan ?

- Dégagez de là, bande de vieux cons à la cervelle de drone !

- Faudrait faire un régime, espèce de goinfre.

- Viens, mon petit travelo d'officier. Je suis en manque.

- Va te faire bip par ta Reine !

Ils se regardèrent tous d'un air accablé. Même Ronon avait cessé de rire à gorge déployée tellement c'était... pitoyable.

Teyla marmonna quelque chose du style :

- Finalement... Ils ne sont pas si différents de nous.


	7. Lorne vs une équipe d'enfer

_**Note de l'auteur : Et voilà Lorne dans toute sa splendeur^^!**_

_**Merci à ticoeur, leulade et à Allison26 pour leurs reviews, et désolée pour le retard!**_

* * *

___Aucun personnage de la MGM et de la série ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux. Pas même mes pauvres cobayes!_**  
**

* * *

7: Lorne vs une équipe d'enfer

D'un tempérament plus jeune et plus posé que le colonel Sheppard, Evan Lorne se demandait ce qu'il pourrait bien faire accomplir à ses futurs élèves. Il ne se voyait pas vraiment comme un moniteur, mais plus comme un accompagnateur; lui-même avouait préférer copiloter plutôt qu'être tout seul à le faire.

Il devait prendre en charge une équipe d'élèves entière, afin de leur insuffler les bases d'un... travail en équipe, cela va de soi. Surtout quand elle était aussi hétéroclite – à l'image de celle que dirigeait John Sheppard, cela dit. Il y avait parmi les heureux élus un Traveler, un caporal, un docteur spécialisé dans la géothermie, et un architecte.

Tous devaient apprendre à vivre ensemble à bord d'un jumper, ainsi que savoir le piloter à tour de rôle. Le pauvre Lorne ignorait vraiment dans quoi il s'engageait quand il a accepté ces dures responsabilités.

X

XXX

X

_Cinquième leçon,_

_Orbite de la nouvelle Athos._

- Puisque je vous dis que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, caporal Beidun !

- Vous n'êtes qu'un architecte, vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez, répliqua sèchement la jeune femme.

L'homme aux cheveux roux toisa la petite brune qui lui faisait face. Un grand blond, faisant partie du peuple des Travelers, tenta de calmer le jeu, mais il se fit remballer de suite :

- On ne vous a pas sonné !

- Vous pourriez crier moins fort, j'essaye de conduire le Jumper ! gémit la pauvre doctoresse, nommée Zorha Balbini.

- Dire que sur mon vaisseau à moi, y a plus de discipline..., rétorqua Galboan.

- Eh !

Cette fois, tous se tournèrent vers un Lorne énervé. Fabienne Schiapza pinça les lèvres de dépit, tandis que Jim Beidun baissait les yeux. Ils entendirent Zorha soupirer de soulagement, avant de retourner aux commandes. Evan ordonna sèchement :

- Beidun, allez aider le docteur Baldini. Cessez immédiatement ces disputes, vous êtes une équipe, bon sang !

- Peuh ! répliqua le Traveler, manifestement pas d'accord.

Lorne lui jeta un regard noir, mais se garda d'intervenir davantage. Il fallait qu'ils se débrouillent seuls, malgré les inconvénients.

X

XXX

X

_Seizième leçon,_

_Champ d'astéroïdes._

Il aurait dû croire sur parole John Sheppard. Faire conduire un seul élève dans les environs se révélait dangereux, alors ne parlons pas d'une équipe entière, qui avait bien du mal à se comporter comme tel !

- Stupide Hobbit joufflu !

- Eh, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est ! s'indigna Galboan.

- Tant pis pour vous, rétorqua Fabienne, les bras croisés.

- Vous ne valez pas mieux qu'un rat passé à travers le grill d'un barbecue, lui répliqua-t-il.

Les noms d'oiseaux continuaient de voler...

- Hé ! Mais vous êtes malade? scandalisa Zorha, en regardant son compagnon valdinguer entre les masses grises comme s'il se croyait pilote de rallye.

- Laissez-moi faire tout seul, on est jamais aussi bien servi que par soi-même.

- Caporal, mais arrêtez ces zigzags, je vais vomir ! s'exclama soudainement Fabienne, les mains sur le ventre.

… ainsi que les farces bon enfant. Lorne se passa une main sur le front, complètement découragé. C'était pire que ce qu'il imaginait... En plus, ils manquaient mourir à chaque cahotement du Jumper, qui n'était pas fait pour supporter pareil calvaire !

Mais il devait laisser faire, coûte que coûte...

X

XXX

X

_Vingtième leçon,_

_Atlantis._

Evan Lorne réussit à plaquer un grand sourire sur ses lèvres, alors que tout le monde descendait dans la salle aux hangars. Pour la première fois depuis le début, les quatre membres de l'équipe qu'il « formait » riaient à gorge déployée et semblaient s'entendre !

Pour quelle raison ? Tout simplement à cause d'une bête erreur de sa part... Ses zygomatiques se crispèrent un peu. Il faut dire qu'il avait été un peu vexé de la tournure qu'avaient pris les choses : Lorne devait conduire son équipe en Jumper jusqu'à une planète primitive à l'autre bout de la galaxie.

La leçon avait démarré comme d'habitude, et il avait soupiré de découragement... jusqu'au moment où un croiseur asuran les avait pris en chasse. Paniqués, les quatre membres avaient fusillé Lorne du regard. Après tout, il leur avait assuré que ce coin de galaxie était dépourvu de ces êtres répugnants !

Or, ce n'était pas le cas... parce que Lorne avait interverti deux planètes, donc il s'était trompé de coordonnées. L'une se situait bien au-delà des limites asuran... mais il les avait confondues ! Quand il leur avait avoué ça, il s'était pris un sacré savon. Puis, à sa plus grande surprise, ils avaient collaboré !

Maintenant qu'ils revenaient sains et saufs, main dans la main, Lorne ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il aurait dû faire une erreur aussi grossière plus tôt... Ça lui aurait bien épargné des migraines à n'en plus finir, ainsi que des extinctions de voix, même si à présent, il était un peu la risée de l'équipe, en tant que moniteur... euh oups, accompagnateur !


	8. Beckett et Zelenka, une équipe de choc

_**Note de l'auteur : Me revoilà!**_

_**Je suis désolée pour le retard. Le manque de temps et les autres projets que j'avais m'ont prise de court.**_

_**Voilà un nouvel OS sur les aventures de nos chers moniteurs Atlantes ^^.**_

_**Merci à Croquemitaine, Ticœur et à Sheppard 26 pour leur review!**_

* * *

___Aucun personnage de la MGM et de la série ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux. Pas même mes pauvres cobayes!_**  
**

* * *

8: Beckett et Zelenka, une équipe de choc

- Zelenka, ne me laissez pas y aller tout seul !

- J'ai du travail avec Mckay. Vous vous en sortirez très bien sans moi, rétorqua le scientifique en faisant semblant de s'intéresser à l'écran de son ordinateur.

- Ne vous fichez pas de moi, il ne vous a rien demandé. Par contre, Woolsey nous a expressément ordonné de nous former en tant que moniteurs potentiels !

Après avoir dit cela, Beckett se mordit les lèvres de nervosité. Il ne lui avait pas encore révélé la suite, et ça s'annonçait mal parti pour tenter de convaincre le Tchèque. Lequel répondit d'ailleurs, d'une voix évasive :

- Dans une heure, je serai libre...

- Oui, bien sûr. Et moi, j'aurai le temps de faire une opération à cœur ouvert. Sérieusement Zelenka...

Il venait d'avoir une idée en tête. Alors il s'éloigna lentement vers la porte et laissa échapper :

- … ne me dites pas que vous avez peur de conduire ?

Le Tchèque se retourna, le visage rouge. Oui, il détestait conduire ces engins. Enfin, tout engin qui put se conduire. Oui, c'était vrai, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait peur, il ne fallait pas exagérer ! C'est pourquoi il ferma brutalement le clapet de son ordinateur portable avant de se lever et de rétorquer :

- Docteur, je ne vous savais pas si mesquin. Finissons-en, puisque vous y tenez.

Il lui prit le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite. Beckett fut un peu interloqué par l'attitude du Tchèque, mais après tout, il l'avait bien cherché.

X

XXX

X

_Jumper,_

_Hangar._

- On ne fait qu'une seule leçon, ça suffira comme ça.

- Oui, je suis assez d'accord, approuva Beckett tout en s'installant devant les commandes.

- Je suis donc votre copilote, hum...

Zelenka s'assit à son tour. Mal à l'aise, il ne cessait de fixer la vitre avant du Jumper. Non, il n'avait pas peur. Il avait juste un peu d'appréhension. Même avec le gène lantien inoculé en lui, il n'était pas sûr de lui du tout. Surtout qu'il ne se trouvait pas avec Sheppard. Là encore, il aurait peut-être eu un peu plus confiance. Or, il était avec Carson, et il fallait dire qu'en matière de conduite, c'était une catastrophe.

Enfin, cela ne pouvait pas être pire que le jour où il avait failli faire exploser la Cité en s'installant dans le fauteuil lantien. Non, là, tout ce qu'ils risquaient, c'étaient de mourir en vol. En vol... S'ils parvenaient à faire voler ce truc.

Alors que tous les deux se concentraient pour mettre en marche le Jumper, ils entendirent des coups sur la porte arrière, puis une voix s'exclamer :

- Eh ! Attendez-moi, je veux venir avec vous !

Les deux scientifiques se regardèrent, un peu paniqués. Voilà qu'en plus, un autre problème leur tombait sur les bras ! Un problème nommé Leïla.

À l'instar de l'héroïne de star Wars, celle-ci avait du caractère et de l'énergie à revendre. Cependant, contrairement à la princesse, elle était incapable d'avoir un minimum de tenue. La preuve : la jeune Traveler continuait de taper frénétiquement sur le vaisseau. Beckett poussa un long soupir, puis finit par dire à son collègue :

- Ouvre lui la porte. Après tout, peut-être qu'elle pourra nous aider, elle vit dans un vaisseau la plupart du temps.

Cependant, il n'était pas convaincu par son optimisme forcé.

X

XXX

X

_Jumper,_

_ciel de la nouvelle Lantia._

Pour l'instant, ils ne s'en sortaient pas trop mal. Ils étaient même plutôt fiers d'eux, ils n'avaient pas provoqué d'accidents jusqu'à présent. Mais ça n'allait pas tarder à se produire...

- Bon ! Allez un peu plus vite quoi ! Ça ne va pas vous tuer, s'énerva la jeune brune.

- Ça nous convient très bien ! De toute façon, nous ne sommes pas des pilotes, nous ne faisons que...

- Vous ne direz plus la même chose lorsque vous serez au pied du mur, leur rétorqua Leïla, les poings sur les hanches.

- Ça n'arrivera pas, s'exclama Zelenka, concentré sur ses manœuvres. Nous sommes des scientifiques, et l'idée d'être un moniteur ne me plaît alors, mais alors pas du tout !

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit à votre supérieur ?

- Parce que Woolsey pense qu'il est sain que chacun connaisse la tâche des uns et des autres.

- Pfff...

La jeune femme se tut et se contenta de jouer avec ses longs cheveux bruns, qu'elle avait laissés libres. Les deux scientifiques auraient pu la trouver jolie si elle n'était pas aussi exubérante... et désagréable. Enfin, ce n'était pas le terme adéquat. Non, en fait, cette demoiselle était simplement excentrique. Bon, pas autant que Mckay, mais elle valait son pesant d'or.

Alors que Beckett s'efforçait de quitter l'atmosphère de la planète pour faire un petit tour dans l'espace, le Tchèque l'arrêta vivement dans sa manœuvre en posant sa main sur le tableau de bord.

- Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce que...

- Des Wraiths ! Vite, il faut rentrer à la base !

Paniqués, ils firent demi-tour et prirent de la vitesse. Leïla, qui s'aperçut du retournement de situation, concentra de nouveau son intérêt sur la course du vaisseau. Elle s'exclama :

- Plus vite, plus vite ! On va se faire bouffer sinon !

- Oui, eh bien, on fait ce qu'on peut !

- Eh ! les interrompit Zelenka, on a une communication subspatiale.

- Ouvrez le canal, ordonna Leïla.

- Non mais ça va pas ? s'écria Beckett.

- Je ne veux pas parler à un Wraith moi ! s'indigna à son tour le Tchèque.

C'est alors qu'au moment d'aller se réfugier sur la forêt de l'unique continent, Beckett s'aperçut qu'ils étaient suivis... Il perdit son sang froid et hurla :

- On est pris en chasse !

La jeune Traveler revint à la charge :

- Bon, eh bien, ouvrez ce fichu canal alors.

Les deux scientifiques soupirèrent de concert.

X

XXX

X

_Base Atlantis,_

_Hangar._

En retournant dans son laboratoire, Zelenka se fit la promesse suivante : ne plus jamais conduire de Jumper. Encore moins donner des cours ! Beckett de son côté devait se dire la même chose, d'ailleurs... Et surtout, ne JAMAIS embarquer un civil à bord ! Enfin, façon de parler, Leïla n'était pas terrienne. Il se fit la réflexion que si elle n'avait pas eu l'initiative de prendre la main de Beckett et d'ouvrir le canal de communication, ils auraient pu tourner en rond sur Lantia en croyant être poursuivis... alors qu'en réalité, ce n'était que Teyla qui donnait des cours de dart à un élève.

Comme ils avaient eu l'air idiot après cela ! Enfin, au moins... Le Tchèque savait que pour sa part, il ne remonterait jamais à bord d'un Jumper, et il ne piloterait jamais de dart, oh non, JAMAIS !

En entrant dans la pièce climatisée, un grognement d'exaspération l'accueillit, de même que ces derniers mots :

- Ah, vous voilà enfin. Je vous croyais volatilisé dans la nature, en train de courir après je ne sais quoi...

Zelenka se retint de rire. Si seulement Mckay savait ! Non, il ne valait mieux pas. Il tenait à préserver sa dignité quand même !


	9. Des intérêts douteux

_**Note de l'auteur : Un OS qui peut surprendre, mais cette idée brillantissime m'est venue à l'esprit alors que je cherchais comment introduire le personnage d'Amelia Banks. Enfin voilà ;)!**_

_**Merci à Sheppard 26 et à Ticœur pour leurs reviews.**_

* * *

___Aucun personnage de la MGM et de la série ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux. Pas même mes pauvres cobayes!_**  
**

* * *

9: Des intérêts douteux

Amelia Banks s'assit à côté de Sheppard en tant que copilote. Ils se trouvaient sur l'une des plateformes de la Cité, prêts à décoller pour partir en exploration sur le continent. La pluie était au rendez-vous, la fraîcheur océanique donnait la chair de poule. Heureusement, le Jumper les isolait de ce mauvais temps qui n'arrivait pas à bout de l'optimisme de chacun.

Ronon était aussi de la partie; même si conduire un Jumper ne l'intéressait absolument pas, il avait tenu à venir parce que la technicienne voulait prendre quelques cours. Le colonel s'était proposé volontiers, surtout pour échapper à Mckay qui le sollicitait pas mal ces temps-ci pour des expériences douteuses, à cause de son gène lantien.

Ronon fixa l'horizon aussi gris que les tours de la Cité. John donna les premiers ordres :

- Mise en route du Jumper. Fermeture du cockpit, décollage. Essayez d'y aller doucement. Concentrez-vous, vos demandes doivent être claires. Sinon nous risquons de faire une embardée.

- Bien, mon colonel.

X

XXX

X

_Jumper,_

_Ciel._

Sheppard serra les dents. Jamais il n'aurait cru se retrouver dans une situation pareille. Oh, la leçon se passait bien, Amelia Banks était une élève sérieuse et patiente. Elle ferait même un bon pilote plus tard, le colonel le savait.

Non, ce qui le mettait mal à l'aise, c'était l'attitude de Ronon. Celui-ci ne cessait de s'approcher d'eux pour voir comment la jeune femme se débrouillait, tout en cherchant à la distraire par tous les moyens possibles. À vrai dire, jamais Sheppard ne l'avait connu aussi bavard, attentionné envers quelqu'un... Il se sentait de trop.

- Colonel, est-ce que nous atterrissons sur le continent ?

Ce dernier sortit de ses pensées moroses et marmotta :

- Oui. La plage, c'est parfait.

- Colonel, est-ce que je ralentis ?

- Oui. Allez-y doucement, la plage est bien assez large pour effectuer un atterrissage correct. Virez un peu à gauche. Voilà, maintenant, posez-vous.

X

XXX

X

_Jumper,_

_Plage du continent._

Amelia se leva et s'étira. Sheppard soupira et contempla le tableau de bord avec morosité. Ronon finit par rompre le silence en s'approchant de la jeune femme pour lui dire :

- Je pourrai vous montrer comment on fait un feu de camp Satédan.

Amelia lui sourit et s'exclama avec chaleur :

- Avec plaisir, Ronon !

- Eh, attendez une seconde. Je...

L'ex-runner se tourna vers Sheppard et lui demanda calmement :

- Colonel Sheppard, nous autorisez-vous à passer une nuit sur la plage, le lieutenant Banks et moi ?

L'interpellé ne pouvait pas être plus ahuri qu'en cet instant. Il considéra Ronon et Amelia, qui semblaient avoir fomenté ce projet depuis un certain moment. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester :

- Mais enfin, ce n'était pas ce qui...

- Je sais. Mais nous n'avons aucune mission en ce moment, vous pouvez bien nous accorder ça.

- Et qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Woolsey moi ? s'énerva le colonel. Et il pourrait avoir besoin d'Amelia pour...

- C'est mon jour de congé, lui répondit la jeune femme avec hésitation.

Il soupira. En plus, il devrait tenir la chandelle, non, mais vraiment ! Parce que ce « projet » n'était autre qu'un rendez-vous, assurément. Voilà pourquoi Amelia avait autant insisté pour piloter un Jumper ! Eh ! Mais une minute...

Comme pour confirmer ses soupçons, Ronon ajouta :

- Vous repartirez avec le major Lorne. Il est en mission ici. Vous nous laisserez le Jumper.

- Quoi ? Non, mais Ronon, je ne peux pas vous laisser cette responsabilité ! C'est de la folie !

Amelia intervint fermement :

- Colonel, c'est l'occasion de faire mes preuves. Si je prends la responsabilité de garder le Jumper, que je le ramène sans accroc à la Cité et que j'arrive à le piloter seule, alors vous aurez un moniteur de plus.

- Et un pilote aussi, lui assura Ronon, qui se permit même un sourire.

Sheppard n'en revenait pas. Il venait de se faire prendre au piège avec ces arguments qui tenaient la route. Comment pouvait-il refuser ? Et surtout, comment allait-il expliquer ça à Woolsey ?

Il grommela. Il lui restait un argument (deux, en fait), qu'il s'empressa de mettre en avant :

- Mckay pourrait avoir besoin d'un Jumper. Et puis vous avez vu le temps qu'il fait ? Franchement...

- Je crois que vous n'aurez pas de souci à vous faire de ce côté-là, lui assura Amelia en montrant du doigt la baie vitrée.

Le soleil revenait timidement chasser les nuages gris et la pluie. Sheppard se retint de se frapper le front du plat de la main. Ronon en rajouta une couche :

- Mckay a déjà un Jumper pour faire ses expériences. J'ai été le voir avant de vous rejoindre.

Le futur couple se sentait désolé pour leur supérieur qu'il avait mis dans cette situation embarrassante.

X

XXX

X

_Jumper,_

_Hangar._

Lorne ne lui posa aucune question, bien qu'il lui jetât de fréquents coups d'œil. Il fit mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir, mais il savait ce que le major pouvait penser. Il lui en parlerait plus tard, une fois que les autres membres de son équipe seraient partis. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'oreilles indiscrètes.

Sheppard sortit du vaisseau, suivi de près par Lorne. Ainsi, ils iraient faire un briefing ensemble à Woolsey, feraient un crochet à l'infirmerie, puis se rejoindraient sur la plateforme Nord de la Cité pour boire une bière. Sheppard aurait bien du mal à expliquer sa présence, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il donnerait le moins de détails possible à Woolsey.

Amelia et Ronon étaient des adultes. Ils n'avaient qu'à se débrouiller pour se justifier, après tout !


	10. Le mal des transports

_**Note de l'auteur : Voilà, c'est le dernier OS de cette petite série ;)! En espérant que cela vous a plu. Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin!**_

_**Merci à Sheppard 26 et à Ticoeur pour leurs derniers éclats de rire. Je tiens à remercier aussi tous ceux qui ont suivi ces moments de délire!**_

* * *

___Aucun personnage de la MGM et de la série ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux. Pas même mes pauvres cobayes!_**  
**

* * *

10: Le mal des transports

Il s'éveilla en sursaut, baigné de sueur, le ventre noué. Un haut-le-cœur le secoua, tandis qu'il essayait de s'asseoir à peu près correctement sur sa couchette. Encore ce fichu rêve qui le laissait nauséeux ! Non, ça ne pouvait plus durer !

Lui, un moniteur ! Ah ça, non ! Technicien, ça lui suffisait amplement. En plus, qui allait surveiller la salle de contrôle, qui allait gérer la Porte des Étoiles pendant son absence ? Non, Chuck ne devait pas monter dans un Jumper, ce n'était pas sa place ! Il ne le voulait pas.

En ce moment, il n'arrêtait pas de rêver qu'il était à bord de l'un de ces engins. Bien sûr, il se réveillait malade et paniqué. Franchement, ce n'était pas son truc. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il rêvait de ça. Il y avait anguille sous roche, ça semblait si réel en plus !

Était-ce prémonitoire ?

Chuck secoua la tête. Il ne monterait jamais dans un Jumper. Il avait le mal des transports et ne tenait pas à redécorer l'intérieur avec ses tripes.

X

XXX

X

_Base Atlantis,_

_Salle de contrôle._

- Activation du bouclier. Attente du code de confirmation.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les caractères clignotèrent sur l'écran translucide, Chuck abaissa la barrière protectrice et vit le Jumper traverser la grande flaque bleue générée par l'anneau. Il cligna des paupières en essayant de chasser le malaise qui le gagnait peu à peu.

Assurément, il n'avait pas assez dormi. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose se préparait, mais il n'aurait su dire quoi exactement. D'où cette constante impression de malaise. Cela faisait longtemps que cela ne lui était pas arrivé et il n'en menait pas large. Amelia Banks dut s'en apercevoir parce qu'elle lui adressa un regard. Elle finit par lui demander :

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Le technicien lui sourit et lui dit :

- Oui, oui, pardon.

Il se retourna vers ses écrans de contrôle. Se plonger dans le travail l'aiderait à lui remettre les idées en place, il le fallait. C'est alors qu'une voix l'interpela :

- Eh ! C'est la pause café, pourquoi ne venez-vous pas avec nous ?

Chuck reconnut plusieurs techniciens, ainsi que Mckay et Zelenka. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Ça le réveillerait.

X

XXX

X

_Base Atlantis,_

_Salle inconnue._

Jamais il n'aurait dû les suivre. Non mais, quelle idée stupide il avait eue ! Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Il ne pouvait pas perdre la face ! Il posa ses mains sur les commandes et tenta de se convaincre que tout ceci n'était pas réel. Non, il n'était pas à bord d'un Jumper, il ne faisait pas de loopings dangereux dans le ciel, il ne confondait pas le bouton de tir avec celui du système de propulsion... Non, tout allait parfaitement bien !

Il était sur la Cité d'Atlantis, dans une salle découverte récemment, et Mckay se foutait de lui. Il était allongé dans une sorte de caisson. Des électrodes avaient été posées sur son front, son esprit était propulsé dans un décor très réaliste de Jumper.

Un fichu simulateur ! Dire qu'il pensait que c'était autre chose ! Il aurait dû savoir que l'un des sports favoris des Lantien était la course de Jumper ! Il aurait dû se douter qu'au niveau des jeux vidéos ou autre ils étaient à la pointe et qu'ils chercheraient forcément à reproduire ce qu'ils faisaient déjà en vrai sans pour autant risquer leur vie physiquement !

Il aurait dû réfléchir... Désormais, il se sentait plus mal que jamais, il avait envie de vomir à triples boyaux, il se retenait pour ne pas s'attirer encore plus la honte ! Il y a des jours où il fallait mieux rester couché...

X

XXX

X

_Base Atlantis,_

_Infirmerie._

Il leva péniblement les paupières. Au-dessus de lui, un visage familier, bien que cela soit très étrange. Oui, étrange... Que faisait-il allongé ? Pourquoi le docteur Jennifer Keller cherchait-elle à tout prix à l'examiner ? Cela voulait dire qu'il était à l'infirmerie, lui qui n'y avait quasiment jamais mis les pieds... Donc, cela voulait dire aussi qu'il était arrivé quelque chose lorsqu'il était coincé dans le simulateur... Non ! Il n'avait tout de même pas rendu son déjeuner ? S'était-il évanoui ?

La jeune femme dut percevoir son inquiétude parce qu'elle lui dit avec douceur :

- Vous avez perdu connaissance à cause d'une crise d'angoisse. Vous ne semblez pas supporter les endroits clos. Le docteur Mckay a promis que cela n'arriverait plus.

Tout en lui faisant boire de l'eau sucrée, elle rit et ajouta :

- Heureusement que vous n'avez pas été pris de vomissements, sinon vous vous seriez étouffé.

Chuck soupira de soulagement. Son honneur était sauf ! Par contre, rien que d'envisager qu'il avait failli mourir non à bord d'un Jumper, mais dans un simulateur à cause de son mal des transports... Eh bien, ça lui faisait froid dans le dos. Non, jamais il ne serait moniteur, grands dieux !


End file.
